It Was Written In Blood
by XBringxMattxThexHorizonX
Summary: Tom is dead. Jona is a murderer. BMTH has to stop Oli with his dark thoughts and save him from suicide. Do they fight back with Jona? BMTH Fan Fic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The band sat on the edge of their seats listening to the crowd scream their names. Thousands of fans awaited their appearance. The band is stressed beyond belief. This is their first show in months.

Oliver and Lee did jumping jacks and started their vocal warm ups. 30 seconds until show time…

"Alright guys are you ready?" Jona asked the rest of the group.

"Hell yeah. Lets rock this fucking crowd!" Matt Kean said as he jumped off of the chair.

"Alright guys. Be safe, lets rock and roll so we can go get hammered after this. Oh and Oli, don't be a dumb ass and get off the stage. Most of the time, you hurt yourself." Matt Nicholls said.

"Fuck you, Matt. I'm going out there to show my fans what they want!" Oli said with a harsh tone.

"Alright… Stop the fight you two. Ill be right in front. I feel like moshing for a bit. See you, Brother." Tom Sykes said as he squeezed Oli's arm.

The opening opera music started and the green strobe started flashing. Bring Me the Horizon walked out onto the stage and picked out their instruments. Matt Nicholls sat on his chair and began to hit his drums… Dramatically. Lee grabbed his guitar and turned around and hopped onto a large speaker. Matt Kean grabbed his bass and jumped on top of another speaker. Jona grabbed his guitar and started playing the first chords as Oli jumped on the highest speaker….

"WE WILL NEVER SLEEP… CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEK… NO WE WILL NEVER REST… TILL WE'RE ALL FUCKING….. DEAD!" As he screamed dead, they all jumped off their speaker… the crowd went wild.

Oli and the band were enjoying their time playing. It came to the final song finally… Chelsea Smile. Everyone went crazy…. Until something happened… Oli was going too crazy, and he punched Matt Kean in the face. Matt got pissed off and jumped on Oli. Lee backed up Oli and beat the shit out of Kean. Nicholls just ran over and was trying to pull them off. Kean punched Nicholls and then everyone was on Kean fucking him up.

Then Jona did something he would regret for his whole life…. Shot Tom.


	2. Chapter 1: My Sanity on the Funeral Pyre

Chapter 1: My Sanity On The Funeral Pyre

Oli laid face down sulking in his pillow sobbing. Lee leaned over him, comforting him. Ever since their performance, Oli has cried. Oli's brother was dead. He had nothing else to live for but his band. Jona was a cheater, murderer, and a criminal.

"Its ok Oli…. Tom is in a better place and we all know it. Forget about Jona. He is locked up for a very long time. We will get our revenge. Don't you worry, Oli. We all will have Tom in our hearts." Matt Nicholls said from across the room.

"I don't give a fuck if we get our revenge. Jona was my friend… _Our _friend. Tom didn't deserve what he got, but I don't care if we get revenge… If I get the chance… I will kill him. I have no one else… Tom was my brother… My best friend…" Oli said through sobs.

"We will get our chance… and I will get my chance on you fuckers. Look at me… I'm a mess. You guys fucked me up!" Matt Kean said from the other side of the room.

Matt Nicholls smiled a little smile.

"Guys, leave Oli alone. He doesn't need this. The funeral is today. We have to get ready. Oli, lets get up and get dressed and get this over with. Matt… Matt… Leave please." Lee said with a soft tone.

There was only a little time before the funeral.

Black was the only color people wore. It was raining hard out. The whole band of friends, except for Jona, was standing in a line listening to the speech being said.

Sad, empty tears streamed down their faces. Oli was the worst, but he had to stay strong.

"…Like the famous lyrics from Tom's beloved brothers band 'We will never sleep, cause sleep is for the week. No we will never rest, til we're all freaking dead'. Apparently, it was Tom's time to rest. We wi—"

"YOU FUCKING WANKER! THAT IS OFFENCIVE! IF YOU EVER… EVER… USE MY LYRICS IN VAIN OF MY BROTHER… I WILL **KILL **YOU!"

"Oli, you need to calm down…" Matt Nicholls whispered as he nudged Oli.

Oli dropped to his knees sobbing.

"JONA DID THIS! JONA DID THIS! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oli screamed.

"We better take him home…" Lee said as him and Matt Kean picked up Oli and walked toward the bus.


End file.
